


Quiet Moments

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hope's Peak Academy, Introspection, Kisses, My stupid headcanons, Non-Despair AU, Past Relationships, Rare-Pair, Sleepy Kisses, angst if you squint, everyone is happy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: She’s noticed, too, that after Ibuki is done caring for everybody else, she will always, inexplicably, end up at Peko’s side. She’s noticed that when Ibuki is tired, she won’t say a word; she’ll simply rest her head on Peko’s shoulder and close her eyes, allowing herself to let down that energetic disposition for a few moments. And Peko understands that Ibuki isn’t faking a single thing. She is happy, she is energetic, she is absurd from time to time. But putting your best foot forward every second of the day will be tiresome for anybody, even Ibuki Mioda, because she’s only human.---In a rare quiet moment, Peko takes a moment to step back and think about her girlfriend.





	Quiet Moments

After four months of dating, there are several things that Peko has been able to observe about her girlfriend. Quiet moments are few and far between with Ibuki, and she’s well aware of this fact (comfortable with it, even) but that isn’t to say that she doesn’t treasure them. She does. Quite a lot, actually.

 

Ibuki is constantly in motion. Before they started dating, back at the beginning of the school year when Peko was still struggling to figure out her feelings for Fuyuhiko (and subsequently, Fuyuhiko’s feelings for her) it was the first thing that she noticed about the other girl. Her personality is as bright and unconventional as her hair. It’s rare to see Ibuki Mioda sitting still for any reason. Perhaps it’s because she feels, in silence, that there is space she has to fill. But Peko likes to think she talks so much only because she likes the sound of her own melodic voice.

 

When they’re sitting in silence, as they are now, with Ibuki’s head resting atop Peko’s thighs and her pink eyes closed in thought, it gives the swordswoman a moment to take a step back and contemplate these things she’s noticed.

 

Like, for example, that Ibuki is an incredibly giving person. It’s unsurprising, to a degree, because anyone in their class would say that she’s a girl with a big heart. But in four months Peko has learned that Ibuki’s generosity and thoughtfulness extend far beyond that simple metaphor. In a sense, it’s almost demeaning, how simple that expression is, in regards to the Ultimate Musician. Peko has never seen Ibuki on a day when she wasn’t thinking of how to make others happy, or light up the room with her sense of humour, her contagious laughter, her unique music taste. She’s constantly absorbed in her odd ways of making others smile.

 

Again, Peko is aware that there’s a possibility that Ibuki has some deeper, darker reason for doing things this way. But in her opinion, Ibuki only thinks of other people and their happiness because it is merely in her programming. The couple times that Peko has brought it up, asked if she’s aware of how selfless she is, Ibuki has merely blinked at her and smiled, saying something of little substance. Perhaps even Ibuki doesn’t know the answer, and that’s alright.

 

It’s sweet, too, the way that she chooses to express this caring for others. A couple months into the school year, Fuyuhiko had to go to the hospital for an appendectomy. It was a stressful time for everybody, but Peko especially. At that point, things were still incredibly awkward between them, and they hadn’t exactly talked about it. Ibuki had been there, in the way that she so often is. Every morning she showed up at Peko’s door, at least an hour before they actually had to wake up, and distracted her with something weird and new and so utterly Ibuki Mioda that Peko had been unable to focus on anything else. And when Fuyuhiko got out of the hospital, it was Ibuki who threw him a welcome-back party.

 

(It ended sourly, because another one of their classmates, Akane, had gotten into a fight with an upperclassman, but it’s the thought that counts, really.)

 

Half a year ago, and only a couple months before they started going out, Ibuki was one of the first students to start trying to spend more time with more of the reserve course students. It wasn’t that Peko herself was uninterested; Fuyuhiko’s younger sister, Natsumi, is in the reserve course, after all. It was simply that the departments were so separated, and Peko often found herself so swept up in school work, she rarely found the opportunity to mingle with the other students. Ibuki, however, hit it off rather nicely with a reserve student who Peko had never met, named Hajime, and from that point on, she began to work incessantly at finding opportunities to interact with the reserves.

 

(That didn’t go over well with Nagito, another one of their classmates, but another lovely thing about Ibuki is that she doesn’t seem to care about other people’s opinions of her.)

 

As much as she is kind, Ibuki is also remarkably thoughtful in the times when Peko is least expecting it. Before they started spending more time together, Peko never really actively sought out Ibuki’s advice when she needed it, but always it seemed that she ended up in front of the musician and hoping she’d have the answer to her problems. It’s rarely so simple, and Ibuki can’t always come up with a solution, but she’s far more insightful than any of their classmates ever give her credit for.

 

Sometimes, she’ll lose that smile she so often wears and stare seriously into Peko’s eyes as she gives her input on a situation. Her advice is always well-thought-out, and even if Peko doesn’t always take it, it’s words that she likes to hear, that she appreciates hearing. And often, they’ll give her perspective on a situation that she’s never thought of before. (This, at least, is a common occurrence for her. Peko gets tunnel-vision far too easily and finds herself losing sight of the things that are blatantly obvious.)

 

She hates to dwell on what happened between her and Fuyuhiko, because it was uncomfortable and it almost destroyed what was one of the only sources of stability in her life, but she finds it difficult to lament about the depth of her girlfriend’s character without at least citing it in passing, because as it was going on, Ibuki was the only person who was consistently there for her. It wasn’t that Peko felt that their other classmates wouldn’t have been there. She’s sure that Mahiru, Chiaki, or even Gundham would’ve been there in a heartbeat, but during that time, it was Ibuki who she needed the most.

 

Peko had never felt cared for like she did with Fuyuhiko before. She confused strong platonic love and devotion for infatuation and ended up hurting her best friend in the process. As the situation dragged on, she almost lost Fuyuhiko entirely. But Ibuki brought her back to reality, told her it wasn’t her fault, even sat there silently and turned her head in the other direction while she cried. Before then, Peko had never really considered that somebody as audacious as Ibuki could be so profoundly caring. But it just went to show how little Peko understood about the other girl.

 

Perhaps it was that that drove her to want to know more. After things settled down, somewhat, between her and Fuyuhiko, Peko resolved to get to know Ibuki better. It was a tedious process, cozying up to the Ultimate Musician. Peko would be lying if she said it didn’t take lots of patience to be able to quietly sit through all of Ibuki’s antics, and to get used to her constant high-energy state of being, but eventually the antics and the energy became endearing, and Peko found herself looking forward to those early-morning walks, those excursions into the dining hall at night time when it was off-limits.

 

Even Ibuki’s odd music sense grew on her, though Peko will be honest that she’s always been more of a fan of the softer stuff. People often assume that her taste is purely traditional and that’s not correct (she doesn’t have a very strong opinion on traditional music but she certainly doesn’t like it as much as Hiyoko does) but heavy metal really isn’t her thing. Or at least, it wasn’t, until she started getting closer to Ibuki Mioda.

 

And there were so many other things that she picked up on, too. The way Ibuki always raises her right hand in class, then shifts to her left when she gets tired. The way that she’s never truly sitting still in her seat; she’s constantly adjusting her position, turning in the chair, drumming her fingers on the table. The way that she’ll make things up on the spot just so that she can make her friends smile, and go out of her way to make a fool out of herself to coax a laugh out of the more gloomy of her classmates.

 

She has noticed that Ibuki will have long, one-sided conversations with the Ultimate Imposter, making sure to point out details about them that are purely unique to who they are, rather than anyone they’re impersonating. She’s noticed that Ibuki will sit down by Mikan on the rougher days and chatter on about something or another, not relenting until Mikan will break into a real smile, at which point she’ll shower her in maybe not entirely platonic compliments until the nurse’s ears turn red. She’s noticed that Ibuki always walks Hajime to his classes, always offers to let Hiyoko listen to her new song before everyone else, always shouts out the things she likes about her friends and keeps the things she doesn’t like to herself.

 

She’s noticed, too, that after Ibuki is done caring for everybody else, she will always, inexplicably, end up at Peko’s side. She’s noticed that when Ibuki is tired, she won’t say a word; she’ll simply rest her head on Peko’s shoulder and close her eyes, allowing herself to let down that energetic disposition for a few moments. And Peko understands that Ibuki isn’t faking a single thing. She is happy, she is energetic, she is absurd from time to time. But putting your best foot forward every second of the day will be tiresome for anybody, even Ibuki Mioda, because she’s only human.

 

As Peko threads her fingers through the multi-colour locks of Ibuki’s hair, she hums under her breath, shuffling a bit underneath her girlfriend’s head so that she’s in a more comfortable seating position. They’re in her room, and the floor is lined with tatami mats- plus, Peko is sitting on a pillow, so it’s not as though she’s uncomfortable. Besides, Ibuki pretty much just barged in here and collapsed into Peko’s lap. It’s not always Peko needing Ibuki, after all. Still, though, her legs are starting to fall asleep.

 

Not that she minds.

 

Ibuki’s face looks calmer like this. The thick eye-liner and mascara she always wears makes her eyes pop, usually, but when they’re closed, Peko can see the smooth lines drawn on her girlfriend’s face, as well as the black makeup that only serves to make Ibuki’s thick eyelashes even longer than before. Her features are pale and delicate, and when she moves her mouth a little bit in rest, Peko watches the silver piercings on the left side of her chin move too. Every once in a while, those thick eyelashes flutter, and Peko wonders if Ibuki is going to open her eyes. But she doesn’t, for the moment, so Peko resumes messing with her hair.

 

The style is so carefully done, and Ibuki’s dark hair is so silky. It smells good too, like the coconut conditioner she uses. Thoughtlessly, Peko uses one of her hands to trace over Ibuki’s pink eyebrows, a fond smile curling her lips as she gazes down at her girlfriend through half lidded eyes. Ibuki’s hair is predominantly black, but the eyebrows take her off guard every time. From her understanding, Ibuki bleaches them, but the reason is unfathomable to Peko.

 

It’s another one of the musician’s enigmatic tendencies, she supposes.

 

Finally, Ibuki’s lashes flutter, and her eyes fall open, a dopey smile stretching across her face. Rather than sit up, she reaches up with one hand, tangling her fingers in Peko’s silver hair.

 

“You’re going to ruin my braids,” Peko mumbles, though she finds that her tone is too affected by her love for the other girl that she can’t really muster any sternness. As if Ibuki would be phased either way.

 

“That’s okay, Ibuki thinks you look gorgeous without them.” Ibuki chirps sleepily, and Peko thinks that it’s rich that somebody as stunning as Ibuki Mioda would call  _ her _ gorgeous.

 

Nonetheless, she bends down and presses their lips together in a slow kiss. They’re kissing upside down, and it’s nowhere as graceful as it was in Toby Maguire’s  _ Spider-Man,  _ but it still tastes sweet, because Ibuki’s lips taste like candy, and Peko finds herself smiling into it, feeling awfully indulgent as she drags it out for as long as she can before she has to breathe. But eventually she pulls back. It’s unfair that Ibuki barely looks winded when Peko is struggling to catch her breath, but that’s what happens when you fall in love with a musician.

 

“Aww, why’d you pull back?” Ibuki shuffles around a little bit, sitting up and turning to face Peko full-on. “I haven’t gotten enough Peko kisses today! I’ve only received, like, four.”

 

Peko isn’t a huge kisser so she thinks that’s kind of a lot, but instead of saying as much, she reaches out to give Ibuki what she wants. There are worse things to give, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship a lot and I was going to write angst today but then I thought,,, actually nah??? anyway
> 
> dude I don't know what the Peko/Ibuki tag on AO3 looks like and I'm kinda scared to check but I,, will. I gotta,,,,
> 
> I don't know if there are a lot of other people who like this ship lol I might be alone in this jdskbadhfb anyWAY
> 
> SDR2 is way too good I can't even. I mean they have the obvious advantage which is Ibuki Mioda but also ??????? wow I write a lot of v3 (Shuichi,,, pretty) but honestly SDR2 is my favourite
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed uwu
> 
> EDIT: I realised in rereading this that I accidentally wrote that Ibuki bleaches her eyelashes, not her eyebrows, and it was definitely not what I meant but it was so absurd I almost kept it for the sake of being true to who she is... I didn't, though, because I fail to see a good way to bleach one's eyelashes, even if you are Ibuki Mioda. sorry if you saw that before and experienced confusion. I did too.


End file.
